1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoding circuit and a digital signal processing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communication apparatus such as a mobile phone, a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) that is a processor to process digital signals is often used. In a DSP used in a mobile communication apparatus as above, an encoding process using a convolution code, a block code, etc., is generally executed to make bit errors in data that is transmitted and received correctable. The DSP can generate encoded data by realizing a one-bit shifting process, a process to execute logical product, a process to execute exclusive logical addition, etc., by software (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1994-44051).
However, when encoded data is generated by software, several cycles of processes such as a shifting process, a process to execute logical product, a process to execute exclusive logical addition, and, in addition, a process for data loading to a register are necessary to generate one-bit encoded data. Therefore, the amount of processing load is increased in proportion to the number of bits of a digital signal and this is an impediment in improving the speed of communication.